


‘what r we doing?? ?’

by minghoax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, fuck me idk what to tag, i fucking wrote this how do i not know what to tag??, ok so this is basically just a draft??, shit idk fam, theres angst tho i do know that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghoax/pseuds/minghoax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“where do we stand?? ?”<br/>“idk”</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘what r we doing?? ?’

**Author's Note:**

> ayy my buds ok so this is just like an opening draft thing for a piece i may or may not finish?? ?  
> so like read it nd let me know if u'd want more of it pls nd ty okok

“where do we stand?? ?”  
“idk”

Minghao felt as if his body was moving unwillingly, doing what only it wished.  
This is not what Minghao believed he wanted. Minghao did not want to leave Mingyu. What he wanted was Mingyu’s body, Mingyu’s presence. He wanted Mingyu’s mouth on his neck again, his hand’s under his jeans, Mingyu’s skin on his own. He wanted the rush of knowing Mingyu’s boyfriend could catch them like that, he wanted the adrenaline. He wanted to feel something for once.

Minghao knew that he mustn’t be selfish though, he knew it would destroy both Mingyu and Wonwoo had he and the former continued their little game.  
And Minghao no longer wished to be selfish.

And so with hesitant steps and eyes directed to the ground, Minghao walked across the town until he reached the building of apartments he often stumbled drunk from. It was 11:34pm when Minghao managed to knock on the front door to apartment number ‘77’. He probably shouldn’t have showed up, unannounced on a Saturday night but Minghao couldn’t help himself. He briefly wondered if they would mind Minghao dropping in like this, but Minghao knew better.

 

The door opened after a moment and Minghao was greeted by just the person he was here for.  
They smirked before speaking, already sensing what it was Minghao wanted. “You’re not one to show up out of the blue, what’s up babe? Have I got you so ruined that you couldn’t even spare a text?”  
“Shut up, Junhui. Are you going to let me in or are you just gonna send me away? I’m not in the mood to play tonight.” At that, Junhui’s expressions darkened, ridding any playful tones in his features and pulled Minghao into his home, slamming him against the door he was in front of only a moment ago.

They stayed there for a while, like that. Knees spreading legs, hair caught in fists, lips tugged by teeth. It was Minghao who moved them, locating Junhui’s couch in the centre of the room, only using the passing lights of cars and streetlamps as an aid to prevent them from slipping on a piece of clothing that had carelessly been thrown to the ground in the hurry to please the sense.

Things were warm and nice and Minghao was so distracted and out of it, he fell for the atmosphere. But it was when Junhui was taking his lips from Minghao’s and not giving them back that Minghao realised he had fucked up somewhere. Junhui adjusted his body to hover over Minghao on the couch, his eyes directed to his neck. He seemed to almost space out but Minghao knew he was still grounded when he reached over and grabbed his phone from the coffee table, using the torch to analyse Minghao’s torso, bare of clothes but covered in marks. When Junhui spoke though, Minghao couldn’t tell how he felt.  
“Y’know, these are only a couple hours old.”  
“I know, I was there when I got them.”  
“So, what? You decided to fuck Mingyu then come over here to taunt me?” Junhui spoke through gritted teeth as he climbed off of Minghao and sat himself on the couch’s edge, by the boy’s legs.  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d love for me to think about you when I’m with somebody else.” Minghao practically purred, trying his hardest to play this situation to his advantage so he could just stop thinking about himself and where he stands. But Junhui wasn’t letting it happen.

“Minghao, I can’t do this with you anymore.”  
“What do you mean? You’re not going to fuck me anymore? Because of a couple of hickey’s? What are you, twelve?”  
“I’m stopping this before it gets too much.”  
“How could it get too much? You’re acting like I cheated on you, I’m not even yours, Junhui.”  
“Yeah, that’s why it’s too much.” Neither responded for a while until Minghao got up and gathered the shirt he wore before it had been torn off his body. “Look, it’s late, let me drive you home.”  
“I don’t mind walking, it’s not that far.” Minghao said while struggling with the fabric that was getting tangled in his hands.  
“Well I mind.” With that sentence, Junhui located his keys and moved to the front door. It took a moment but Minghao reluctantly followed after.

 

The drive to the other boy’s home was short and silent. Complete with tension that neither of them could lift even if they tried. When the car was pulled up to the side of the road, Minghao directed his face to Junhui’s own but no words were spoken. Neither knew how to act in this situation so when Minghao left Junhui’s car without a ‘thank you’, he didn’t find himself offended.

It didn’t take Junhui long to get back home. Once there, he immediately went to his bedroom and flopped on his bed, drained. His phone vibrated from one of the back pockets of his jeans. He ignored it.

 

 

It had been a week since Minghao had spoken to either Junhui or Mingyu and in that time, he found himself waking up in a stranger’s bed twice. He was lonely. Minghao was never close with Junhui but the lack of his presence was something Minghao wasn’t all that fond of. They had met at the opening night of a club in their town that a friend had dragged him to; they often bumped into each other after that evening in the same place. Chasing the lust they mutually felt, they began hooking up. This had been going on for a mere three months but despite such little time, halfway through, Junhui began developing feelings for Minghao. Minghao was oblivious.

 

The morning after Junhui had received Minghao’s text, which he discovered read,  
‘thank u for the ride,,, nd im sorry’, He sent his own message back.  
‘what r we doing?’

Junhui waited for days and rapidly found himself turning to anger. He had taken to venting to Hansol, it probably wasn’t his smartest move as Hansol was a much closer friend to Minghao than he was to Junhui but he was the only person that knew the full situation. Junhui was being unreasonable and he was very much aware of it but he didn’t stop. He found himself not taking responsibility for previous actions. All the times Minghao had come over to him drunk and vulnerable and all the times Junhui took advantage of his intoxicated state and dilated pupils. He had the power to control himself and he never did. He knew he should grow up and deal with these consequences but he was childish. 

Damn.

**Author's Note:**

> rightright ok u read the trash nd so please do let me know if u want more cos like this has been sitting on my laptop since january nd im a piece of fuck nd have half the mind to scrap the whole thing but heck idk what to do pls im awful with decisions
> 
> okok pls do comment a thing my pals,, much love;;


End file.
